Thoughts of a Fallen Hero
by ChaoOverLord
Summary: Thoughts that might have been going through Rowan's Mind as he fought Ruby and possible insight on his character.


Memories of Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

* * *

A Picture of a girl with a red clock appears in the scroll with the words 'guess who'. Fucking Neo, I wish she had took little red down when she was off gaurd but considering her personality I guess teasing me this way would be more fun.

That girl has been a pain in my butt ever since I hire those useless goons to rob the dust shops months ago. What did she think she was accomplishing by trying to stop this ship then again...she seems she knows the source of the Queen virus is here. Funny I used to be so optimistic trying to be a hero when I was her age but things change, she should have just left to run even if she did manage to took down the ship after defeating the two of us which is highly impossible the grimm would pretty much end any real taste of victory from all the damage they have already done. It was already game over for her kingdom but I guess I can play along since it been a while from our lasting meeting.

Smoking my last cigar I wonder how if I had any remorse for this kingdom…"NOPE". I chuckle at the regretful feelings of those fine grade cigar from this kingdom that I usually buy but we got to make sacrifices, got to keep positive thoughts so the grimm will be less likely to attack me. Good news I Get paid lots of lien after this is all over and stay alive under the powerful pretty but crazy lady, meh Neo and myself can just go travel to any of the other 3 kingdoms. Really hope she does not trash Atlas next, they make the best toys.

" little red, little red, you are just determine to be the hero of Vale" I mock after I got a lucky shot in when her sniper round hit Neo solid illusions. She is actually pretty skill for her age and could possibly beat either one of us… (Ok maybe just me but I was more of a cunning fighter, the brains really) if she had graduated but she hadn't. Both of us had more experience. Our experience versus her talent, the match was done.

She asked why we are doing this, anger and annoyance fill me, I can not believe this. Come up with some snappy line or smartass jokes you are suppose to be the hero and heroes do not try to understand the villain, seriously at least make this fun. I thought about telling Neo to let me handle her while she guard us from any grimm attack but disregard that when memories of my defeat of the little kitty cat…that was bull sure the kitty was skill fighter, probably more skill than I was at her age and maybe even half as skill as Neo when she was her kitten's age but The Dust Stuff was bull.

I try to regain control of my emotion to not do anything stupid, 'life was unfair game deal with it' I repeat to myself a couple of times. Free to play but pay to win and paying by using pricey game items was winning indeed. I lost that time and had no one to blame but myself but really that kind of custom variety in her weapon was unexpected, stupid rich ice queen. Why couldn't she be a stingy bastard like her father.

'just play harder Rowan my boy' Oh boy shut up useless dead teacher person from my past I am trying to win here! The fight continued, little red was losing and some grimm try to take a chuck out of her but she manage to avoid them without any harm, what the fuck you stupid grimm finish her off doesn't her fear taste good to you? Damn it why won't you save us the trouble by giving up and getting eaten, how can you stay so damn brave and determined. You have lost already.

Neo gave a slight raise of her eyebrows wondering why I was not finishing this by blowing off before realizing I want to say something to the girl hanging moments before her death. ' truly she is the best henchman one can ask…she deserved better than losing her ability to speak for the good of mankind…hold the forces of evil back they say, it is our duty to protect the people they say.' I let those thoughts roll in my mind as I gloat to little red, wanting to see her resolve break and at least give her clue on how the world works. 'So many of my frien-no so many people died and what do they get? just some lame honorable mention at their funerals for being recognize as a hero. Seriously it is more fun to be the villain, the monster. At least you only have to worry about surviving instead of constantly failing as a hero. I idly smirk, thoughts about suggesting little red come join the dark side 'come join the evil, we have free cookies'

"Neo!" fuck, no stay calm Roman do not panic Neo was-no is the best of ex hunters you know, she can handle herself. 'Fuck my gloating' I thought angry as I stare back at little as I stare back the hero. Welp at least she got heroic speech down now.

I used every ounce of my skill, even some of my hidden aces, the little hero was tough but I can beat her because in the end spirit and determination was just not enough. "You got spirit Red but this is the real world! The real world is cold! The real World doesn't care about spirit!" I shouted as I smash my cane again and again with each sentence before being forced back by a kick. Why won't she give up! "you want to be a hero!? Then play the Part! And Die like every other huntsmen in history!"

I won. I was no hero, never was and never will be a hero. Anger and delight at the down girl fill me. I was a survivor! This was the real world there was no happy ending!

Darkness Surround me, shit I try to smash the upper throw of the stupid birdbrain but was swallowed before I could act. Damn what rookie mistake, the grimm seem to have found my anger and negative emotion too tasty. What a sad end for me, out of all the talent huntsmen who died why I had survived this long even… Neo I understood she didn't let the inability to speak bother her. She manage to always smile despite facing more loss unlike my bitter self so the grimm was less likely to attack her plus she was the most talented mercenary so no fear for her part. Was it my cunning? Was it my choice to give up being a hero? Whatever it was I hope Neo does not feel too sad about my death... bah the girl probably would get over it she was always positive …I wonder idly as I slid down the painful muscles of the grimm could little red make a difference? I doubt it but it would be interesting to see I guess if stay around as a ghost instead of going to hell. Yeah witnessing a happy ending would not be so bad.

* * *

A.N: so how was it good, bad, meh? I do not hate Rowan, I actually like most of the character from RWBY but some more than other like Rowan would be rank as my 9th favorite. just my take on some insight of The criminal known as Rowan. He could be a Ex-Huntsmen considering his skills and does seem to care a little about Neo and have possible history with her. maybe a ex teammate or friend of the same year.

Ruby was really skill and could beat him easy if she had 1 or 2 more year of training but he didn't survive this long without being cunning and experience from hard work.

anyways feel free to leave a comment


End file.
